vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:VirtualVintage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:VirtualVintageBig.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 22:32, January 20, 2013 Hi, And welcom again - the first message was canned... I deleted the page you accidentally created per your request. If you want to set up your user page, just click on the little icon at the top righ of the screen with your user name - it will take you there. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 23:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I deleted the page you created. The link you sent me was for the uploaded picture - you can still use that on your profile page. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 21:00, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I fixed it. Hard to explain, but there were all sorts of things wrong with the format, including an excessive number of returns... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 04:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) new links go to the bottom of an existing list Please remember to put your new vendor link at the very bottom of an existing list - yes, even when you deleted an expired link farther up. It's the rule, and the polite and correct thing to do. Regards, --tarna (talk) 02:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Glad to see that the rules make sense. The note was a reminder. Maybe it was an oversight on your part. Be insured that the only reason I would have left you the message is because you did in fact put your link in a place other than the bottom of still valid links (I would have checked in the page history and checked the links). Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, Dont' be nervous about adding a new pattern - the beauty of the wiki is that, if something goes wrong, we can probably easily fix it. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:29, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, If you are certain that the links lead to sold patterns, take the initiative and remove them. If you don't feel comfortable doing that, your link goes to the bottom... I removed the expired links for you this time. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 08:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) not sure why... Hi, I just checked the page and removed the expired link, but did not observe any "wonky" bits. There was an edit link on the header... You may want to reload or try a different web browser. Best regards, --tarna (talk) 02:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Try Source mode Hmm, odd, because I could see that edit button... that's why I suggested potentially chainging web browsers. BTW, when you use the main edit button, you can click on the Source tab (vs. Visual) at the top of the edit box, and it will accept wiki markup code (some html code does not work by default on a wiki). Hope this helps, --tarna (talk) 23:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC) The story is a bit complicated... Hi, Well, what happened is that at the time, I did not know yet that my system admin decided that he could not fix the issue on the old site which went down, and moved my entire store to a new format and site. Not so nice surprise. That's why I restored them - they were still valid as far as I knew at that point. I am in the process of updating all my links (literally thousands), including those. Sometimes connection errors happen because a site has technical issues, so it is a bit difficult to tell... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Hi, Thanks much for commiserating and the lovely offer to help. Thank you, but I am going through systematically and updating them, it will take a while, but those are the breaks. I am pretty sure others had to do the same thing recently (on the same site/mall). The worst part is that I was harboring very unkind thoughts over the week-end, until my store worked again ;) Best regards, --tarna (talk) 20:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC)